mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Of Hell
Heart Of Hell |datefrom = February 7, 2013 |dateto = February 22, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from February 7, 2013 to February 22, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. The bloodiest fights stem from love Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Look At Me I need your help. Come into town ASAP! I'll explain when you get here. - Rosario Dominquez I'm serious. The dirt's about to hit the fan and I want you here when it does. I'm waiting for you. - Rosario Dominquez #Collect from your Headquarters 2 times. #Job: Case Warehouses on the North Side (15x). (Chicago) #Rob 30 Sports Stadiums in London. }} Only One I See Austin... He... Me... Hurt... - Rosario Dominquez I... Loved... Him... Need... Hospital... Go... - Rosario Dominquez #Loot 20 Newsboy from Job: Bet On "The Kid" Losing The Championship Fight London. #Rob 13 Refineries in Brazil. #Ask for 2 1 Iron from mafia. }} Very Extraordinary I'm... I'm okay now, I think. It's just that I didn't expect it from... Him. - Rosario Dominquez Austin Heale was my ex-boyfriend back when I rolled with his crew. I bailed out when it got too dangerous. Guess he hasn't moved on. - Rosario Dominquez #Declare a War 1 times. #Ask for 4 Power Cards from mafia. #Loot 60 Hyrax from robbing in Chicago. }} Everyone That You Adore I can't move even if I wanted to. You go on ahead. Keep me posted. - Rosario Dominquez I have some good news. Get back soon and I'll tell you. - Rosario Dominquez #Get 1 Crew Member. #Build 2 vehicles in the Chop Shop. #Fight in 15 Shootout Arenas. }} All That I Can Give To You It's good to be back baby. I have a bone to pick with Austin. Vegas, here we come! - Rosario Dominquez Feels nice to come back here, single. Let's do this. - Rosario Dominquez #Win 13 fights in London. #Loot 20 Needle Magic from fights in Shootout Arena. #Job: Work With The PI At The Crime Scene (35x). (London) }} }} More Than A Game For Two You're going in? Not a chance. This one's mine. He started it and I'm finishing it. - Rosario Dominquez That's The Bank Hotel? Wow. Looks like they've become big game now. - Rosario Dominquez #Build 3 Arena power ups. #Loot 25 Mister Brown from Job: Dispose of a Police Chief in Brazil. #Fight 38 opponents in Chicago. }} }} Two Can Make It He's in his penthouse suite. You know the hotel right? Take me to Austin. I'll cover your back. - Rosario Dominquez Those women are going down. He deserves no one. - Rosario Dominquez #Loot 80 Big Made from fights in London. #Rob 90 times in Chicago. #Trade 10 Tracing Wheel for 10 Need Knife. }} }} Take My Heart There he is. How I've missed you Austin. You've got my back, right? - Rosario Dominquez It took me 3 months to get to this but was it worth the wait. Time to bid one last goodbye Austin Heale. OW MY LEG! - Rosario Dominquez #Build 2 weapons in the Weapons Depot. #Help in a War 3 times. #Fight 200 opponents in London. }} }} Please Don't Break It That weasel! Don't worry about me. He's made a run for it. Get him before he escapes. - Rosario Dominquez The sound of that explosion's like music to my ears. Thank you, for everything. It means a lot to me that you were there. - Rosario Dominquez #Deal 4000 damage in Shootout Arena. #Win 2 Wars. #Win 38 fights in London. }} Love Is For Me And You Well well well. Looks like Austin's brother Dallas is looking for a revenge match. Take him on. - Rosario Dominquez I knew you'd win it. Atleast he went away with honor. - Rosario Dominquez #Collect from your Truck Shop 3 times. #Get 30 arena ices in Shootout Arena . #Acquire 30 weapons. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Heart Of Hell